How to Fix a Busted Lip
by Alli Elizabeth
Summary: Because what kind of school dance doesn't come complete with drama? Haynerxoc Hayneroc. Rated T for violence.


"Molly?" I hear Olette call.

I bury my head in my hands, not wanting anyone to see me like this.

"What are you doing out here?" she asks, joining me on the steps in front of our school. "Hey, what's wrong?"

With a sigh, I look at her through teary eyes.

She gasps, sitting next to me and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Why are you crying?" She looks great in her faded-orange dress, her hair done all nice for the winter dance.

I look down at my jade-green dress and manage, "My date's in there with another girl, that's why..." Then there are more tears.

"Oh no," she murmurs. "...Well, let's get inside, okay? It's freezing out here." She helps me stand up and leads me back inside, "Let's go find the boys; we were all looking for you."

I just nod numbly, following her over to the seats by the far wall of the gym.

Roxas, Hayner, and Pence are all there, and they notice us almost immediately. All three of them are dressed formally for the event.

"Hey, you found her," Roxas remarks.

Hayner sees my face and is on his feet in an instant. "What happened? Why are you crying, Molly?"

Olette answers for me. "Rodney ditched her for some other girl. I found her outside on the steps."

Now Roxas and Pence are up too; both of them look pretty mad. "That jerk... Where is he?" Roxas asks. Being as close as we all are, it's no wonder they're all so angry.

Mustering up my broken voice, I answer, "Last I saw, he was near the back door of the gym. after that, I-I ran out..."

The three boys look at each other and nod before making their way through the sea of people.

Hayner calls back over the music, "Wait here!"

Olette and I exchange a worried glance, but sit in two of the chairs to wait.

"Don't worry, they'll take care of it," she assures me. "Right now, you should dry the tears. Don't let him see how upset you are; you're better than him anyway." Leave it to Olette to know how to cheer me up.

I nod, wiping the tears away while saving what's left of my makeup.

"There. Don't let it get you down. You can do _so_ much better than a loser like Rodney."

I give her a half-smile, "Thanks."

Just then, the music dies down, and everyone's gathered around something.

Olette and I look at each other briefly before springing up and forcing through the crowd. When we get to the center, we find Pence and Roxas holding Hayner back by the arms, and Rodney's cradling a black eye. I don't fail to notice that Hayner's nose is bleeding a little, and so is his lip.

"You're crazy, man!" Rodney yells, then runs out the back door.

"Yeah, you better run!" Roxas calls after him. He turns back to Hayner, "You alright?"

"I'm fine..." he mutters, glaring at the door.

"No you're not," I argue. I get in front of him and examine his face.

"What's going on here!?"

Olette jumps, "Oh no, it's Miss Kent!"

"Scatter!" I tell them. I grab Hayner's hand, "Come on!" While the others go in random directions, I pull him through the crowd and into the hallway, then towards the nurse's office.

He starts to resist, "No way, we'll get in trouble!"

"No we won't! The nurse isn't here. She leaves the office unlocked during school functions." I lead him inside and closing the door. "Go sit down," I tell him, motioning towards the cot.

He sighs, but obeys while I get some tissues and a small ice-pack from the freezer.

I hand him the tissues, "So what happened?"

Hayner starts cleaning the blood off his face, "We went over there to tell him off. He started talking bad about you and... I dunno, I guess I just lost it." He presses the ice-pack to his face. "I didn't mean to make a scene like that, but I jumped at him and slugged him in the eye. He swung his arm out and hit me in the face, though."

I bite my lip, "Well, it doesn't look like he hit you very hard, just hard enough to make your nose bleed. You probably cut your lip on your tooth."

He nods, "I still can't believe he did that to you. Moron... didn't know what he had."

I blush faintly, but ignore it and smirk. "Oh? And just what _did_ he have?"

Now he's the one who's red in the face. "..." He tries to play it off by smirking back, "Just the most awesome girl in the entire school."

My face is definitely bright red now, because I can hear him laughing quietly at me. "...You really think so?"

He nods, "I know so."

I roll my eyes, but my smile probably ruins the effect. "Alright _Romeo_, how's the face?"

He shrugs, "Fine, I guess. My lip just hurts."

I make like I've just thought of something. "Oh, I know how to fix that."

"Really? How?" he asks curiously.

With a smile, I lean in and peck his lips, lingering for a second before pulling away. I think I put him in shock though, because he doesn't move. Without another word, I take the ice-pack and go put it back in the freezer.

"Molly..."

I turn around and find him behind me. "Yeah?"

He half-smirks, half-grins. "It still hurts."

I laugh, but go up to him and kiss him again.

This time, he kisses back, resting his hands on my hips.

"Hey guys, everything oka- Oh."

Hayner and I separate and turn to find Pence at the door, looking at us with a grin.

"Hehe, never-mind. Didn't mean to interrupt," he says, then jogs back out. The next thing we hear is, "Roxas! Olette! You'll never guess what I just saw!"

We look at each other for a second before going after him, "PENCE!!"


End file.
